When forming a wellbore, a drilling rig typically begins by drilling a certain distance into the Earth and then positioning a tubular known as a “surface casing” into the wellbore. The surface casing, as understood in the art may, for example, provide a position to which a wellhead may be mounted to the wellbore. In some instances, the wellhead may include a blowout preventer (BOP) positioned to, for example, prevent high pressure fluids from exiting the wellbore if, for example, a high pressure formation is encountered during the drilling operation. Because these pressures may be extremely high, the surface casing to which the BOP is mounted must be securely coupled to the earthen formation. Typically, surface casing is cemented to the wellbore in order to anchor it in place.